Assassin's Creed Challenge
by Name Not Specified
Summary: A series of random stories based around Assassin's Creed. No plot or storyline of any kind. Some of them don't actually make sense I'm pretty sure...
1. Movie Script Ending

Disclaimer: Anyone or anything you recognise belongs to someone else. That includes songs/chapter names.

Ok, so I saw a challenge a while back in which you had to pick a favourite fandom and put your iPod or various other music players on random. Based on the song that comes up you have to write something for that fandom, BUT you can only type while the song is still going. As soon as it finishes it's pens down. Give it a try, it's fun!

* * *

Desmond rubbed his eyes attempting to make them adjust.

"How long was I in there for?"

"Just over three hours." Rebecca chimed in tacking away at some data on her laptop.

"Man, that thing causes the ultimate jetlag. It feels like it's been days."

She chuckled. "Hyeah. Baby'll do that to ya."

"Uh, sorry to break up the happy holiday chat, but I HAVE been driving for the last 30 hours," Shaun called from the cab. "Don't know about you, but I do, in fact, need to sleep, so if someone else would kindly take the wheel they would have my eternal tolerance."

Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll drive," she moved to the front of the truck.

"Ah, yeah," Desmond said, a little too quickly after Lucy had volunteered. "Shaun can come and sleep in the back here, and I'll ride shotgun."

Out of the corner of his eye, Desmond caught Rebecca pulling kissy faces and miming out his and Lucy's supposed love for each other.

"Shut up," he said shaking his head at her like she was a twelve year old.

It didn't stop him from smiling though.


	2. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

Disclaimer: Anyone or anything you recognise belongs to someone else. That includes songs/chapter names.

* * *

This was supposed to be fun. At least, that was the idea.

Don't take it the wrong way, Desmond was glad to be out of the Animus, and that truck, but did it really have to be for THIS?

"It just keeps getting worse, there's got to be some way of getting out of this."

"I really don't think we can get out of this one alive either way, Shaun."

"You're the master assassin; think of something."

Meanwhile both Lucy and Rebecca were ignoring the lyrics being shown to them on the karaoke television screen, because they both knew the words off by heart.

_"__…I wanna be the one to walk in the sun; oh girls, they wanna have fu-un; oh-oo girls just wanna have fun…"_


	3. Marching Bands of Manhattan

Disclaimer: Anyone or anything you recognise belongs to someone else. That includes songs/chapter names.

A/N: This one is my least favourite I think. Doesn't really make much sense and it's sorta over dramatic and stupid. Oh well.

* * *

"Lucy, how many times do you have to be told? What happened with subject 16 was NOT your fault."

"Be realistic Desmond, so much of it WAS my fault. I could've stopped- refused to work-"

"They would've just killed you if you'd stopped working."

"Desmond, be serious."

"I AM being serious! Just because I'm not being all doom and gloom doesn't mean that I'm ignoring the facts. All you've seen for the last year is the bad side of things. You need to open up to the possibility that some things are good."

"How are you taking in the facts? You've just been pretending that everything is still fine and dandy! Have you even noticed that you're a killer now? 12 people Desmond. One of them was a senator, she had a family-"

"I know! I- I know. So maybe I have been taking my time with some of the harder to deal with stuff. But at least I'm open to the good things in life."

"Don't be ridiculous, I know that there are good things. It's just hard to tell the difference anymore…"

"Well, while you're trying to separate the good from the bad, just be careful. Otherwise you'll wake up one day and all that will be left of you will be a hollow shell."


	4. Each Coming Night

Disclaimer: Anyone or anything you recognise belongs to someone else. That includes songs/chapter names.

* * *

"Lucy?"

"Yes?"

"Uh… wow, it's weird having to ask someone this, but- if I die out here… what would happen? I mean, what would everyone think happened to me?"

"Well," she cleared her throat. They were both speaking quietly so as not to wake the others. "Nothing, really. You've already been declared missing. You'll just be another statistic. Unsolved, and presumed dead."

There was a long pause. She could hear Desmond breathing, taking her words in.

"I don't think I like that."

There was another gap of silence and dark.

He gave a hollow chuckle.

"It's stupid, really. I always had this idea, a picture in my head of what my funeral'd be like. I always imagined that there'd be a bunch of people – not like a hero's funeral or anything, but a fair crowd – and my best friend from when I worked at the bar, James, would be reading the eulogy if I didn't have any kids by then, and my mum and dad would be crying… but they'd be smiling too, because they knew that I'd had a great, wonderful, amazing life. "

He sighed quietly.

"I guess they wouldn't even be able to turn up, knowing they'd get caught by the Templars."

Lucy was glad of the dark now. She didn't want him to see her worried expression and how much she was thinking on what he'd said.

"Desmond?"

"Yeah?"

"_IF_ you died out here… I'd go see your parents. I'd want to talk to them, and tell them what a great, wonderful, amazing son they had."

There was another final pause before Desmond spoke for the last time that night.

"Yeah… I'd like that."


	5. Army

Disclaimer: Anyone or anything you recognise belongs to someone else. That includes songs/chapter names.

* * *

The four roared with laughter, taking a long while to calm down.

"Ok, ok!" Desmond said, trying to catch his breath and stop himself from smiling so much at the same time. "Alright, so Lucy wanted to be a cop, Rebecca wanted to be heavy weight champion of the world," - he had to stop to laugh again – "and I wanted to be an artist. Your turn Shaun; what'd you want to be when you were a kid?"

Shaun quickly threw one last fry in his mouth and scrubbed his hands clean of the grease.

"Actually, for a while I wanted to be in the army."

Sounds of surprise and raised eyebrows could be found all around the slightly slimy diner table they were all sharing.

"Yep, it's true. That's what I had my heart set on. That is, until my father took me aside and explained to me very clearly that war was a very bad thing and that he'd like it much better and that I'D like it much better if I instead went for a more academic job and focused on my studies. Of course, I took that very seriously and for the next I don't know how many years, I spent every waking hour in the library, reading books, studying away in my bedroom. That's how I caught onto what Abstergo was doing, and how I ended up here. I always liked history though. It was sort of a way for me to live the wars without ever actually being there."

Complete silence until Desmond snapped out of it.

"Geez; you think you know someone…"


End file.
